A Life Long Secret
by S88728
Summary: Jean Grey has just learned about a dark secret from her past. She now tries to gather what her life once was. ((This takes place after X2, but Jean is still alive)) Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

In large room filled with thousands of books on shelves all around the room Jean Grey sits alone on a large leather couch raped up in a warm and aged handmade quilt. Jean stair deeply into the fire that dimly burns in the old Victorian style fire place and Jean's rich brown eyes began to fill with tears as she thinks about her parents. Shoving her face into the large blanket that her mother made her when she was fourteen, Jean began to try and to think of happier times at the institute. But she could not remove the thoughts of her parents. Who was she? After knowing what she had just learned she couldn't, she didn't know who she really was.  
  
While Jean was smothering her self into her blanket Scott opens the room to the mansion's library, "Jean," Scott said with a stern voice as her ran over to her, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh Scott." Jean said as her eyes once again filled with tears, "Scott," Jean fell into Scott's arms crying.  
  
Scott ran his fingers threw Jeans soft hair as he held her closely, "What is it Jean?"  
  
"It's my parents." Jean lifted her head and looked deeply into Scott's face.  
  
"What? What about them." Scott muttered with great concern.  
  
"Their not." Jean began to cry once again into Scott's strong arms.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Their not my real parents." Jean began to stop crying and began to think once again, "I walked into Blast's room because I was looking for Amber and they were playing around on the Internet. They were hacking into files about families. I wasn't mad at them. I was filled with excitement actually. I said I would tell the professor if I could sneak a peck at my family's thing. I checked it out and I wasn't on there. So I had Blast dig deeper when we came to an orphanage," Jean stopped and rubbed her eyes, "It said that I was adopted."  
  
As Jean began to cry again Scott delicately lifted her head up with his finger, "That doesn't mean anything."  
  
"But Scott, I went to talk to the Professor and we had a long talk and he said that I was indeed adopted. My parents told him that I was, and he told me that if I ever found out that I should go visit my parents and talk to them about it. I called and I'm going tomorrow, but my mother said it was true, she broke down crying when she was telling me. So I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I'll probably be away all week. Scott, I want you to come with me."  
  
Scott slightly whispered, "Jean," as he held her closer then he ever has before. 


	2. Flight Towards the Truth

Jean walked out of her and Scott's bathroom with her toothbrush and a couple other items. Jean quickly threw her items into her suitcase and zipped it up. She knew that Scott would probably be in the garage by now waiting for her to meet him down there. She thought she better hurry so Scott would not become impatient. Jean slipped her handbag over her right shoulder and grabbed the handles on her two black suitcases with a small 'X' emblem on them. Once she stepped out of her and Scott's room she thought she better stop by Professor Xavier's room to tell him they were leaving. Jean looked down the hall towards the elevator and looked the other direction and began to walk towards Xavier's room.  
  
"Professor," Jean slowly peaked her head threw the crack she opened in Xavier's large maple wood door.  
  
"Oh, good morning Jean." The Professor was already awake and sitting up in his king sized bed made of maple wood.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Jean asked as the rest of her body elegantly slipped threw the crack in the door.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking. Are you and Scott leaving now?" Xavier asked, as he looked at Jean who was all dressed up to go visit her 'family'.  
  
"Ah, yeah. I thought I should have popped in and told you, just to let you know," Jean said, as she stood motionless.  
  
"Well that was ver y thoughtful of you Jean, thank you." Xavier said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Scott's probably waiting for me," Jean said as she began to back up towards the door slowly.  
  
"You better get going then," Xavier had a small chuck as Jean backed out the door and shut it quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
Jean ran down the hall towards the elevator trying to go as fast as she could with out making any noise. Once Jean reached the elevator her hand went towards the button the door to the elevator opened slowly. Jean raised her head and saw Scott standing there with an impatient look on his face. He then smiled and held his arm in front of the elevator door so that it would not shut.  
  
Scott lead the way to his car threw all of the vehicles in the garage. Slowly enough the couple reached Scott's car. He took Jean's bags and placed them securely in the back of the trunk. Once Scott finished packing all of the luggage into his car he walked to the door and sat in the driver's seat.  
  
* * *  
  
"Flight 1-61 now boarding." A woman's voice rang threw the intercoms of the airport.  
  
Scott looked down at the flight tickets and stood up from the hard plastic cars placed all around the waiting area and said with a stretch, "That's us."  
  
Jean smiled and took Scott's hand, which he placed out for her as a help up. Jean polled her self up and grabbed Scott's hand as the walked towards the flight attendant taking the tickets. Once they reached the attendant after waiting in a long line they placed their tickets on the marble covered desk.  
  
The female sitting behind the desk took the tickets, looked at the couple, and smiled, "Alright, thank you. Enjoy your flight now."  
  
Jean and Scott walked onto the plain hand and hand. They walked down the isles and found their seats.  
  
Once they sat down there was a moment of silence only for a moment or so until Scott broke it, "You okay?"  
  
Jean nodded her head saying 'yes'.  
  
"Are you sure, you haven't said a word since we left the mansion." Scott said as he reached for Jean's hand.  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"How I will react when I see them once I get there. I'm afraid I will upset them. They may not be my real parents but that doesn't mean I don't love them anymore." Jean said as she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Jean, it'll be okay. I do know one thing for sure."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Jean, I know that they'll love you no matter what. You know that many parents have hard times realizing that their children are mutants, but not yours. They still loved you. They were even happy for you. Jean if there is one thing you should never do is doubt the ones you love."  
  
"Thanks Scott," Jean said with love and compassion as she looked deeply into Scott's face, "I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you. I love you Scott."  
  
"I love you too Jean." Scott said just before he leaded over to Jean and lovingly kissed her. 


	3. The Mission

Professor Xavier still sits up in his bedroom long after both Jean and Scott have left for her family's house. Again and again Xavier thinks about Jean and her real parents. After the thought had repeatedly ran threw his mind he knew that he should look for her biologic parents. Xavier slowly shimmied of the bed and in to his electric wheel chair. Once settled in his chair he began to head for the door. Slowly he went down the hall, into the elevator and into the lower levels. Once Xavier exited the elevator the lower level hall light up the long metal hallway. So as he went down to the end of the hall way to a large door made of steel he sat there for only a second before a light blue light came from the 'X' on the door.  
  
"Welcome Professor." A soothing ladies voice came from the room he had just opened.  
  
He moved forward. Going down a long metal path to the controls of Cerebro. Xavier placed the helmet that was resting above the council on the end of the metal path on top of his blade head, as he soon as he just about put it on the door to Cerebro lightly shut. Xavier closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts. The walls of the room began to drift of into, almost like a, space. Suddenly the room filled with little white dots every where. Then Xavier thought it would be easiest to look for Jean's father, the carrier of her X-gene. The white lights faded out and little red ones showed up every where. Only not as many red ones appeared, as there were white dots. All the dots formed shapes and figures, all looking like the islands and countries in the world. Then one little light by its self began to shin very brightly, brighter then the other dots. It seemed to be in Japan. The light grew closer very rapidly until it was like Xavier was almost sitting next to him. There standing next to the old man in his wheel chair was Jean's father. But he looked so young. It was like it could be Jean's brother. Then Logan floated threw the mind of the Professor. He could be a mutant with the regency power.  
  
***  
  
"Guten Morgen Professor." Kurt said as he magically appeared in the kitchen with a small cloud of smoke.  
  
The professor smiled and cheerfully said, "Good morning to you Kurt."  
  
Kurt smiled sat on of the bar stoles and began to eat one of the green apples placed in a basket on the center of the counter.  
  
"Kurt, how would you like to help me do someone a big favor?"  
  
"Well, sure Professor. What are we doing?" Kurt said with a mouth full of apple.  
  
"There is a mutant I would like to see if he would like to join the x-men."  
  
"Ganz! What did he do?" Kurt said dropping his apple threw his blue fingers.  
  
The Professor sullenly laughed, "Nothing."  
  
"Ah. We'll the only reason you guys ever cam and got me was because of the whole president thing." Kurt said as he polished of the apple with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
The Professor looked stumped with the what Kurt said to him so he made up the best excuse he, a super smart physic, could think of, "Um, well, I have to go find Logan."  
  
Kurt smiled and called out to Xavier, "Bis Spater!"  
  
***  
  
Xavier quickly left the kitchen and began his search for Logan. He began his hunt in the garage. He wondered around in there for a few minuets and wondered out threw the large garage door to the front law. It would not be easy looking for Logan out there with most students hanging out outside. The football game some of the boys where playing would slightly ease the search. Some of the girls were busy watching as well. The professor looked around and looked at the football players to see if perhaps Logan was playing, there was not Logan but better yet Rogue was. If anyone knew where Logan was, she did. Perhaps this would have been a good chance for Rogue and Bobby to try having a little mission to join.  
  
"Hello there Rogue." The Professor said as he looked up a Rogue standing at the sidelines of all of the action.  
  
"Hey Professor. What's up?" Rogue said cheerfully without taking her eyes off of hey favorite player.  
  
"How would you and Bobby like to join a small mission?"  
  
"Are you serious!" Those were probably the only words in the English dictionary that would pry Rogue's eyes off of Bobby.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Rogue looked as if she was in shock, "THANKS PROFESSOR!"  
  
"No problem," Xavier grinned widely, "You want to tell Bobby for me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Oh, and if you see Kitty tell her I need to talk to her."  
  
"She is playing in the game."  
  
Xavier's mouth almost dropped and said, "A game with powers."  
  
"Yup, I think she's going to be the MVP." Rogue laughed, "I'll tell her for you."  
  
"One more thing, do you know where Logan is?"  
  
"He told me that he would be," Rogue stopped to think for a second, "He said he would probably be in the weight room for most of the morning."  
  
"Thank you Rogue."  
  
***  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Oh, hello Charles." Logan said while he was bench-pressing.  
  
"Logan could you assist in leading a mission?"  
  
"Sure, what exactly am I doing thought."  
  
"Actually it would be easier probably if Storm told you."  
  
***  
  
"Professor!" Kitty yelled as she came running inside, "Professor!"  
  
Kitty went running up the stairs and down a random hall, "Professor!"  
  
A door swung swiftly opened just infront oh Kitty when she was running down the hall. She phased threw it but it still scared the crap out of her.  
  
"Shhhh." Kurt said as he walked threw the door, "Not yelling time."  
  
"Hey, can you bring me to the professor?" Kitty said as she starred as the blue man rubbing his eyes from waking up from a nap.  
  
Kurt grabbed Kitty's arm and not one second later they vanished. With a cloud of smock they appeared in the stabiles no less then a foot away from Storm.  
  
Kurt waved to the others in the stable and vanished with a yawn. Kitty looked at Storm who was choking on the smoke that had engulfed her.  
  
Kitty smiled guiltily and said, "Sorry?"  
  
Storm who was still coughing nodded her head saying 'yes' with her body motions.  
  
"Kitty, would you like to join a small mission?" Professor Xavier asked while looking at Storm who was finally working on catching her breath after coughing.  
  
"Okay. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Yes it is actually, but now I need you to gather up; Rogue, Bobby, Kurt, Logan, and well you already found Storm. Then meet me in my office."  
  
***  
  
As Xavier sat behind his desk he looked at the six people in the room waiting for the meeting to begin.  
  
Charles cleared his throat and began, "Okay, are we ready?" Checking to make sure everyone was he presented his mission, "Alright then. We are going to be going to try and retrieve a mutant, but this mission is very important. This mutant could help one of us in more then one way, therefore helping us all. There are no specifics about this mutant; Storm knows the main information. There is one thing. This mutant is no where near close to being by us. You all will be traveling to Japan. You will be gone for an estimated three to four days. Is there any real important questions?"  
  
Logan blurted out, "Yeah, one mutant and six people to go get him?"  
  
"This is a practice mission for four of you. So I wouldn't be expecting to much action if I was sending first timers." Xavier explained to the room of X-Men.  
  
Bobby raised his hand and asked his question right away, "Do we get uniforms?"  
  
"No." Charles smiled, "Anything else?" Charles paused waiting for another question, "Alright. I guess I'll be seeing you all in about four days then. 


	4. Finding The Father

"Alright, we will be in Japan within the hour, so get ready. We are going got have to be very delicate with him." Storm explained while she left Logan to the controls.  
  
"You know why we are getting this mutant?" Bobby asked as he watched Storm walk to one of the cupboards in the jet.  
  
"Yes," Storm pulled out some beef jerky that was stored in a little Glad Zip Lock bag.  
  
Rogue looked at Storm while she stuck a pick of the dried up meat in her mouth, "Are you going to tell us?"  
  
Storm looked around at all of the students on the jet starring back at her, "You'll know eventually."  
  
"It he a secret weapon?" Kitty asked while brushing her soft short brown hair.  
  
Storm sighed, "Okay, I myself honestly don't know why we need him so badly either."  
  
***  
  
"Alright we will have to make this fast, we will park the jet in the woods about a mile away from where we need to go. Kurt, we will have to teleport us to the top of the building, came with me I'll show you a map so you know what you're doing." Storm ended her half of the speech and left the rest to Logan.  
  
"And then we will go find the mutant, this being your guys first times, you will be back up. We don't expect a struggle. Just to let you know. So you'll be waiting on top of the building. Oh, on thing more, Rogue you'll be the back up teleporter if Kurt is hurt." Logan looked at them with almost no hesitation to tell them what to do.  
  
"Wait." Kitty remarked.  
  
"What do we do then. Kitty and I." Bobby asked very impatiently.  
  
"Back," Logan paused with a cocky tone of voice, "Up."  
  
Storm returned with Kurt and said, "Okay, auto pilot is off now and I'm going to land the plain."  
  
"Get in you seats and buckle up. If she lands this thing like Cyclops, you will just want to be buckled." Logan explained his one of the five landings he's ever been in on the X-jet.  
  
***  
  
A large cloud of smoke appeared on top of a large building. The smoke vanished very quickly and there stood six people where the smoke once was. All of them in civilian clothes but for two of them.  
  
"We will be right back, ok?" Storm told them and walked away towards an open door leading down into the building that Logan already entered.  
  
"He lives on the top floor, you do know." Kurt said as he looked at the others up on the roof with him.  
  
Kitty smiled and said, "Grab my arm."  
  
The four mutants slipped threw the roof floor and then into a large living area. A tall man with dark black hair with many perfectly made spikes was sitting on a couch watching TV but he saw the four come threw his ceiling and he jumped up and intently held a fighting poss.  
  
"Hi..." Rogue said with fright.  
  
A knock on the door accrued and everyone looked at it for a second. The man they just intruded on was at least the right one. The slight distraction gave the mutant an advantage. He threw his hand up and all of the mutants went flying towards the wall where the door was. Three of them hit the wall, but kitty went threw it. The three had no fast way out now, since Kurt was knocked out and Kitty was gone. But outside the door was Storm and Logan. They were waiting for an answer form the apartment when Kitty flew threw the wall and hit the other wall across from the door. Storm went to assist Kitty, but Logan kicked open the door and the three students where next to him, he saw the mutant standing by the window of the apartment. Rogue looked at Logan and remembered what he told her to do. Rogue grabbed Kurt's arm with her uncovered hand and grabbed Bobby with the hand with the glove on, and they vanished with a ball of smoke. Logan snarled and his claws shot out of his hands. After seeing Logan's razor sharp claws the mutant jumped towards the wall and went right threw it. Logan ran to the closest door and opened it. The room was filled with swords, throwing stars, and dozens of other kinds of old weapons.  
  
"You wanna play that game?!" The mutant growled with a pair of 'Elm Street Gloves' on.  
  
Logan longed at the mutant and he missed by no more then an inch. The mutant jumped out of Logan's path. The mutant attacked Logan when he was up; they threw punch/stab one after another, each being dodged. Finally the mutant was able to hit Logan, cutting his left arm in five different places. While the fight was going on Kitty and Rogue came threw the ceiling, the fight continued as was. Kitty held on to Rogue's shoulder tightly as they ran to the mutant. Logan hoped on top of the mutant throwing him to the ground and holding him there. Rogue quickly threw her hand on the mutant's forehead right when Logan was thrown off of him. The mutant kept struggling for a long time. He got up and Rogue hoped on the mutants back not letting go of him. Eventually the mutant fell to the ground. With such a strong power Rogue passed out.  
  
Rogue woke up on a table next to the mutant.  
  
"Rogue, please. Tell us what you know." Storm asked Rogue as she woke up.  
  
Rogue was holding her head and rocking once she sat up, "There is so much. I can't sort it all. So many different names! It's too much! Stop! Stop it!" Rogue fainted on the table just after she was screaming in complete horror.  
  
***  
  
"Rogue?" A whisper from somewhere in the room is heard.  
  
Rogue answered the familiar voice with a weakened tone, "Bobby?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel like I've just been hit by a bus."  
  
"Rogue, you've been out for about an hour."  
  
"Is he awake?"  
  
"No, but Storm needs to know some things. She just needs to ask a couple questions about him." Bobby said as he sat at the end of Rogues large metal bed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk." Bobby said just before he left the small room on the jet to go get Storm.  
  
Rogue waited for Storm. She sat up and sighed thinking of all the memories that she got from the mutant. There were so many faces, names, people, and places.  
  
"Hello Rogue." Storm said gently.  
  
*Elm Street Gloves - A pair of gloves with long shape blades on the end of each fingure. These gloves are made of the same metal as Logan has running threw his inter body. 


End file.
